<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold On Just A Little While Longer (Everything Will Be Alright) by Pandan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244891">Hold On Just A Little While Longer (Everything Will Be Alright)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandan/pseuds/Pandan'>Pandan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Carl Manfred &amp; Markus Parent-Child Relationship, Civil Rights Movement, Connor is a Mess (Detroit: Become Human), Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Drama &amp; Romance, Drama and Angst, Equality, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Families of Choice, Hank Anderson is Connor and Upgraded Connor | RK900's Parent, Josh and Simon deserve Happiness, M/M, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) is a Mess, Moments of fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Phone Sex, Political Campaigns, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Proposals and Marriages, Pseudo-Incest, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandan/pseuds/Pandan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Markus, the future was filled with uncertainties. The future of his people was undecided, and though they were free - he couldn't quite comprehend what that meant. The only stable thing in Markus' life was his best friends Josh and Simon, and his blooming relationship with the Former Deviant Hunter Connor. </p><p>For Connor, the future was filled with unease. While he cared greatly the freedom of his people and their cause, he worried greatly about his partner Markus - both for his safety and for their relationship. Were it not for the support of Richard, Hank and his job at the Detroit Police Department - Connor wasn't sure if he'd make it. </p><p>And so, they face the future with all its uncertainties, together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Josh/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Male Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold On Just A Little While Longer (Everything Will Be Alright)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dan and I finally got around to playing Detroit - in a gameplay style where we both took control of the storyline. </em><br/>
<em>Dan played as Connor, I played as Markus and we alternated as Kara. </em><br/>
<em>For you to fully understand the world we want to wish you away to, we'd like to open the fanfiction by exploring the state of Detroit.<br/>
We ultimately decided to remove Kara from the story, as in our mind - life is perfect for her and Luther in Canada.<br/>
<br/>
If you guys desire a domestic-fic with them in the maple land, let us know.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The State of Detroit</strong><br/>
<strong>(In Accordance To Our Playthrough)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>KARA</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Relationships </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alice - Family<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luther - Family</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Storyline:<br/>
<br/>
Kara shot Todd to protect Alice during A Stormy Night, leading to his death.<br/>
Upon going on the run, they decided to squat in the Abandoned House and met Ralph.<br/>
They parted on good terms, and Ralph helped them escape Conor. <br/>
<br/>
Kara visits Zlatko and manages to escape being reset.<br/>
She sets the experimented androids free as well as the polar bear. <br/>
After finding Alice, she chose to burn the house down and escapes Zlatko.<br/>
Zlatko was mauled to death by his creations.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luther joined the crew, and Kara headed towards Rose's place.<br/>
Along the way, the group enjoyed a quiet moment at the abandoned theme park.<br/>
She managed to avoid being detected by the policeman and allowed Alice to watch the android shut down.<br/>
Rose offered to take them to Jericho, and she agrees.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jericho was attacked and Luther was shot. <br/>
Kara chose to help Luther and managed to survive the attack by playing dead with Alice.<br/>
They escaped, and Kara headed towards the bus station.<br/>
<br/>
Kara saved Luther and Jerry from the soldiers and passed through the checkpoint without shooting the soldiers.<br/>
After stealing the tickets from the couple with the baby, they boarded the bus for Canada.<br/>
At the border checkpoint, Kara refused to sacrifice anyone and was allowed into Canada with Luther and Alice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>CONNOR</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Software Stability - Deviant</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Relationships</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hank - Friend/Family</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amanda - Betrayed </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Storyline:<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Connor meets with Hank Anderson of the Detroit PD in a bar, offering to buy him a drink.<br/>
After their chat, they head to the first crime scene in which Connor discovers the Deviant in the attic and brings him into questioning.<br/>
During the interrogation, Connor applied the appropriate amount of pressure to get a confession.<br/>
The deviant confesses but managed to shoot itself, committing suicide.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After learning more about Hank, the two are informed about an AX400 (Kara) who assaulted its owner.<br/>
They head to the Ravendale district, where he investigates the abandoned house.<br/>
He is tackled by Ralph and begins to chase after Kara and Alice, ultimately failing to do so.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hank goes to lunch, and Connor warns him about his cholesterol level.<br/>
They are informed fo a nearby deviant case and decide to chase after him.<br/>
Connor discovered the appropriate clues and chased after Rupert. <br/>
Connor chose to save Hank and Rupert escaped, disappointing Amanda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After discovering more about Hank and waking him up from his alcohol-induced sleep, Connor heads to the Eden Club.<br/>
Connor discovers that the real murderer is still in the club, and begins searching for her.<br/>
Upon searching the warehouse and getting attacked by the Traci-s, Connor chose not to shoot them.<br/>
At the bridge, Connor confesses that he did not know why he chose not to shoot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>During his meeting with Kamski, Connor chose not to shoot Chloe, thereby discovering the backdoor.<br/>
At the Stratford Tower, he failed to discover Simon hiding on the rooftop and took down the deviant who aided Markus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Upon being told that he was off the case, Connor used his relationship with Hank (Friends) to enter the evidence room.<br/>
He incapacitated Gavin and discovered the location of Jericho. <br/>
Disguised as a deviant, he entered Jericho only to be persuaded by Markus to become one himself.<br/>
He escapes with Markus, Simon and Josh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Markus chose to forgive him, and Connor admits his plan to free the Cyberlife androids.<br/>
Connor foils the plans of Connor-60 and manages to survive alongside Hank, freeing thousands of Androids.<br/>
He escapes the Zen Garden in time and listens to Markus' speech.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MARKUS</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Public Opinion: Supportive</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jericho: Leader</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Relationships:<br/>
<br/>
Simon - Companion<br/>
Josh - Companion <br/>
North - Neutral (Deceased)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Storyline:<br/>
<br/>
After returning from the party, and discovering the lights on Markus chose to investigate.<br/>
Markus chose to disobey Carl and attacked Leo, and was promptly shot.<br/>
He puts himself back together and leaves to discover Jericho. <br/>
He follows the clues tot he abandoned freighter and is welcomed by the androids there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After commenting that he is no freer than he was before, he converses with Simon, Josh and North.<br/>
His injuries are healed by Lucy, and he speaks of his plan to raid a Cyberlife warehouse to get the supplies they need.<br/>
At the warehouse, he welcomes john into Jericho and steals the truck with biocomponents and blue-blood.<br/>
Together, they all escape for Jericho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Markus begins his infiltration of Stratford Tower and converts the receptionist. <br/>
After changing clothes and meeting with North, they climb the tower to meet with Simon and Josh.<br/>
Markus refused to kill anyone during this sequence and recorded his message peacefully.<br/>
They escaped to the rooftop, but Simon was shot and injured. <br/>
Markus chose to spare him.<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He liberates the androids at Capital Park, leaving non-violent messages.<br/>
He chose not to kill the officers who shot the androids.<br/>
After playing the piano, he speaks briefly with North but chose not to share memories with her.<br/>
He then decides to participate in the freedom march.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Simon survives the encounter at Stratford Tower and the two embrace.<br/>
Markus liberates several androids during the march and stands his ground.<br/>
He even chooses to sacrifice himself but John saves him instead.<br/>
These events greatly improve public perception of androids.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Markus helps Connor become a deviant by sowing doubts and persuading him.<br/>
Jericho is then attacked, and Markus manages to save Josh.<br/>
He blows up the hold and meets up with North, Simon, Josh and Connor. <br/>
North is shot, and Markus decides that it would be best to leave her.<br/>
She is killed and they escaped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He apologises to Kara at the abandoned church and gives her a passport.<br/>
He forgives Connor and calls his mission suicidal, but ultimately gives him support.<br/>
After being reassured by Simon and Josh, he decides to peacefully demonstrate in front of the camps.<br/>
Despite kneeling and unarmed, the police shot at them, and Markus insists that they must hold on for as long as they can.<br/>
<br/>
After fortifying the barricade, Markus meets with Perkins - and refuses his deal.<br/>
The group is then attacked by the FBI, and cornered. <br/>
Markus chooses to sing, 'Hold On' and the assault is called off.<br/>
<br/>
He then meets with Connor and gives his final speech to the now liberated androids, saying that they have received their freedom.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>
  <strong>POST-PLAYTHROUGH</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Democratic President Cristina Warren met with the Senate and together, they decided to begin the lengthy discussion on the rights of Androids<br/>
within the United States of America. While their legal status is undecided, they have been given the social rights to be recognised.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elijah Kamski came out of early retirement to resume control of Cyberlife, pledging to work with the Deviants and bridge the gap between human-android relationships.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Markus was named the de-facto leader of the Android Civil Rights Movement and acts as an emissary between the two people, allowing for dialogue and communication. <br/>
He often travels around the country for work, though his office 'Jericho' - an outreach and protection agency for Androids, is based in Detroit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Connor maintains his position as a Lead Detective at the Detroit Police Detective, in the newly appointed Android Related Crime Division (ARCD).<br/>
He and Hank are very close, with the latter deciding to adopt him as a child. He is extremely dedicated to his work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Richard, or RK900, is also a Detective assigned to the Android Related Crimes Division. Connor chose to liberate Richard from his original programming. <br/>
The two originally lived with Hank Anderson, but Connor recently moved out. Richard is close to Hank and considers him a father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josh and Simon began dating, and are extremely intimate with each other.<br/>
The two are Markus' right and left hands, and devote themselves to Jericho and helping others.<br/>
Additionally, they have unofficially-adopted a male YK500 model named 'Barry'. </em>
</p><p><em>Markus and Connor became very close as they worked together in Detroit, and developed a strong friendship. </em><br/>
After a few months, Markus expressed a desire to become intimate with Connor and the two began to date.<br/>
They are set to move in together.</p><p> </p><p>This story begins in August of 2039 - months after the events of <em>Detroit: Become Human.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>